Forever and Always
by jjrw1998
Summary: Clyrnin One-shot! Claire is getting married next week, too bad she has second thoughts. WARNING: Contains death and suicide. Please R


**I had this when I was trying to fall asleep, but I just thought it was amazing.**

**So, before you start reading, go on a media player of your choice eg. YouTube, Grooveshark, or Itunes – if you're posh like that XD- and type in**_** Forever and Always Piano Version by Taylor Swift, **_**this done, listen to it whilst reading this one-shot!**

**And please forget that Shane had proposed, and she accepted.**

_**Please rXr**_

CPOV:

It was early, and as always Myrnin, the best/worst boss in the world, depending on my mood, had failed to wake me up with an annoying text, I kinda missed them, neither had he called, his harsh but soothing voice, rich with age echoing down the line. He hadn't called me in weeks, I remembered him jokingly telling me he'd call me every day, just to tell me about Bob's progress with his mate, Bobella, his new wife. He hadn't called me, again, and I felt a little sad at that. In fact he hadn't called me since he'd seen the ring, silver with a blue diamond inset into it, surrounded by pearls. My engagement ring, which I incidentally didn't like, it wasn't horribly big and flashy, it just wasn't me.

He'd seen it, and I saw his mask cover his face, his features closing off, him giving me the day off. He hadn't wanted me at the lab after that. I knew why, it was because Shane had finally won, he'd proposed and I'd accepted. I hadn't really had a chance. When your boyfriend of over a year takes you to a fancy dinner, with candles and expensive food, suddenly gets down on one knee, in front of the whole restaurant and proposes, what do you say? No, I'm not ready?

No, I couldn't do it, so I'd accepted. My room had born the fruit of my frustrations, clothes littered the floor, the mirror cracked a huge book I'd forgotten to give back to him, on the floor in front of it. My room was a mess, I was too angry to try and tidy it. He'd been so pleased, brimming with happiness, the exact opposite of me. He'd stop me seeing Myrnin, I knew it, even though we shared a bond, he would want kids, so where did that leave my science, my ambition?

Nowhere.

He was already possessive of me, parading me around, showing off how he'd beaten him, how he'd won. How he couldn't leave me alone, how he wanted a wedding, as soon as possible, with everyone there, to bear witness that I was his, then I'd be his, and I'd be trapped, forever and always. I stared at the phone, which was once again in my hand, hovering over the keypad, should I text him?

No.

Yes.

Something hit my window. I turned to look at the shut window, glaring at the closed curtains that he'd picked out for us, because when we got married, this would be where we stayed, my room, Eve and Michael were more than happy for us to stay. Something hit the window again, grabbing the silver tipped stake from my night-stand, something Shane had insisted on, I walked towards the window, pulling back the curtains to see the dark grey clouds, and dark night, and Myrnin standing below and hand of pebbles ready to throw up at my window. Pulling it open I hissed down,

"Myrnin?" He grinned up at me, smiling, before leaping up at the window.

"Move then Claire, I can't hang here forever you know." He said, smirking as he clung to my window sill, I moved aside and hastily crossed my arms, I was wearing what I'd worn to bed hours ago, when Shane had insisted I sleep in his room, I'd made a hasty retreat as soon as he ell asleep.

"What do you think you're doing Myrnin?" I hissed, moving to sit on the bed, to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you," He said, blurring to sit on the bed beside me.

"You could have rang me, or text me!" I hissed back, staring at him, sat on my bed, he looked so right sat on it, as if he was at home.

"It's impersonal to ring, or text. I wanted to talk in person."

"You could have waited until I got to the lab in.." I glanced at the clock, "three hours!"

"Well, I wanted to see you too, now."

"Well, maybe I didn't want to be disturbed!" I said back, whisper shouting.

"Obviously not, since you aren't in bed with your, ah, fiancé."

"Myrnin! You can't just come in here; I'm getting married next week." His jovial smile dropped,

"Believe me Claire, I know." He said, frowning deeply.

"Myrnin,"

"Never mind Claire, I will leave you to your sleep, see you in three hours." He whispered before ducking out the window in a blur. I was left speechless, running to the window I just saw him blurring round the corner. He just left me, he just ditched me. Myrnin. I suddenly felt very alone and very scared.

I was getting married in a week, I could see, in my minds eye the dress, white and simple, hung in Eve's wardrobe, away from Shane and Michael. The ghostly white train and veil, the tiara I would wear. I didn't want any of it. Feeling frustrated, I got back into bed, only to throw the covers off me, then the pillows. He had put me in a fowl mood. Great. I tossed and turned, but I ached to be held, not in Shane's hot embrace, but in the cool arms of someone else, Myrnin. But, it was too late, I knew that now. I was getting married next week. I felt the tears slip from my eyes, onto the sheets of my bed, the bed I'd soon share with Shane, forever. I stifled a full blown sob.

Should I go and see Shane? Seek out his embrace? No, I knew who I wanted, Myrnin. I felt myself continue to cry, why had I been such a fool? I needed the lab, and Myrnin. Pulling myself together, I quickly dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, before pulling on a coat. Creeping down the stairs to the portal, I quickly visualised the lab, and a warm sense of home wafted through to me, along with the smell of science. Smiling, I stepped through, closing the portal behind me.

"Claire?" Myrnin said, standing in front of me, his face looked sad, and I saw his hand clutching a beaker, which he had obviously been about to throw, judging my the state of the lab.

"I'm so sorry Myrnin." I said, trying not to cry at the look on his face.

"I thought you didn't want to see me." He said coldly, glaring at me.

"I was wrong Myrnin, I'm sorry!" I said, stepping towards him.

"You're not welcome yet Claire, I need to clean up before you arrive. Go back home." He said, turning from me. My next words sprung from my lips unbidden.

"I can't, "

"Why?" He said, harshly, turning round to look at me, his face vulnerable.

"Because I'm already home." I whispered, before clamping my mouth shut, had I just said that?

He was in front of me again, his cold hands clutching my face and pushing me back into the wall.

"Don't say that Claire, I can't take the deceit." He said, looking into my face, I felt so sad looking at him.

"I'm not lying." I said, staring into his eyes, which were glowing slightly.

"You must me, _you're getting married next week!"_ he said, miming my voice exactly a horrible mime of my words, betraying his severe hurt.

"I'm sorry!" I almost screamed at him, letting my tears break down my face. He continued to look at me.

"Everything is wrong! I shouldn't have accepted, I don't want to get married!" I said, letting my head hang. His fingers moved under my chin, forcing it up.

"Then why, you my silly, stupid Claire, say yes?" his voice broke slightly.

"Because, I had no choice."

"There is always a choice." My breathing quickened, what did he mean?

"But, you've already made yours." He said, harshly letting go of me and stepping backwards. I stumbled forwards onto a smashed beaker. I felt my skin slice as I landed on the floor.

"Claire, get up and go through the portal, now." His voice was deadly calm, as he stood as far away from me as he could.

"No." I said, trying to make him understand.

"Go Claire." He replied, trying to stop himself succumbing to the red gleam of his eyes. I stood up with difficulty, and leant down and picked up the shattered glass.

"Claire?"

"If you won't be with me, then I'll be with you in any way I can." I said, gently cutting my arm again.

He was in front of me, his eyes glazing over as the predator kicked in,

"My stupid Claire." He murmured, just before he leant down and bit my neck.

It was pure agony, mixed with ecstasy as he sucked my blood. How could this pain be pleasure? I didn't know. But, it was the best I'd ever felt, his arms encircling me in their cold embrace, his mouth at my throat, my hands tangling in his hair, in a sick attempt at a lovely embrace. I dropped the glass, it's work was done, I could feel my eyesight blurring, he was nearly done then. Soon it would be over, I wondered briefly what Shane would do, what Myrnin would do. I gently pulled my ring of my finger.

He was pulling back now horrified, at what he'd just done,

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I'll save you…"

"Don't…" I whispered, a huge wave of tiredness overcoming me.

"Why?" He whispered his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Because, that was the best I've ever felt, in my entire life. Thank you." I felt myself drifting, he was holding me in a sense of shock. He then gently pressed his blood stained lips to mine, and there were explosions, of love and lust, it was too late for that though, far too late.

"Claire, I love you." He said, tears streaming down his face, tinged with red, tinged with blood, my blood. It made me feel happy, in a sick perverted way.

"Don't cry, I'll be at peace soon, no more war."

"I'm so sorry Claire, my little bird." He said, placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't be Myrnin. I love you, and this was a good way to go." I said, feeling lightheaded, I remembered everything in that second, and I saw my life flash before my eyes.

My parents smiling down into my cot, school, falling off my bike, leaving home, my first kiss with Shane, Bishop, Myrnin, always Myrnin flashing through my more recent memories. His smiling face as he was consumed by madness, his lean back in the cage, His smiling face has he told me he'd catch me, the draug, his powerful face, saving people, fighting until the end. His face burning with love as he stared down at me dying. I felt so happy.

"Myrnin?"

"Yes, my sweet?" My head was cradled in his lap.

"Don't forget me."

"I won't." He said, crying again.

"Good, I love you, don't forget that." I said, feeling very happy and content.

And then I felt nothing at all.

MPOV:

Her heart had finally finished beating, a smile still lingering on her features as she declared her love for me. I had never felt so loved, or alone. My love was dead in my arms, smiling at me. Her hands were clasped, her engagement ring, removed. She looked at peace, accept her eyes, still filled with love, but no longer shining. I shut them for her. What could I do now? My life was pointless, entirely pointless, I would have died for her. But, she'd taken that choice from me.

But could I still do it?

Removing her head from my lap, I gently laid it down on the floor, before moving to where I had my emergency supplies. Taking care, I pulled from the box a small sheath, in which was a small silver dagger. I removed the sheath and tossed it aside, what use did I have now for safety?

Kneeling beside her peaceful body I whispered the words I'd memorised from that fool Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juilet.

"Eyes, look your last! Arms take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death!" I did as I said, hugging her form and placing my lips to hers, straightening up, I remained kneeling, and plunged the knife into my chest.

It was pure pain, but I knew it was worth it, soon I would leave this world, which had ensnared me for so long. What was next? I panicked as I thought about it, would I go to heaven? Hell? I wasn't sure, just let me be with Claire. I prayed as I carved a hole in my chest, each twist of the blade sending waves of agony through me, until I reached my goal. My cold un-beating heart. I knew it would be shrivelled and cold, dying already. I remembered the words from a book I'd read once, 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next adventure.' I just hoped it was right. I felt my life flash before my eyes, each person I'd met, each thing, person love, hatred, war, it was a long life. Only the most recent memories held any love in, Claire smiling at me, shouting at me, curing me, dying for me. I felt a slow tear trickle down my cold cheek, tinged with her blood.

With one last look at Claire I shut my eyes as I stabbed myself directly through my heart,

It was pain beyond anything, and soon my soul, for what else could it be? Was released from my body's encasement. Hovering over my bleeding form, I watched if fall, the hand fall to the side as I bled all over Claire's body. I wondered if this was it, it couldn't be, for where was Claire.

"You didn't have to die for me." Came the voice I had died for.

"But I did indeed have too, for how else could I continue to live?" I asked, staring at her spirit like form. She laughed ,a tinkling of bells.

"Is this it then?" I asked, staring around my lab, it's dense clutter, it's dirt and grime. I wondered oddly how on earth I had ever lived in it, without cleaning it.

"No, there is something outside this room, the next realm." She said, taking my hand, there was no burst of heat, we were the same temperature.

"What's it like?" I said, suddenly scared.

"I don't know, when I saw you preparing to die ,I waited for you." I smiled at her as she pulled me through the lab to the door. I saw tears staining her face as she cried, I realised I too was crying, but for what reason I knew not.

"Are you ready?" she said, smiling through her tears, as she stared down at our bodies, still on the floor.

"Yes." I said, pulling her face from the grisly sight below to my lips.

_We stepped through together; there was a brief sense of sadness as we departed the world as equals._

_And then there was only the sense of joy, and love, as Claire and I were enveloped in light._

_And then there was nothing at all._

**Voila! It's finished, I was almost crying at the end, please review!**

_**xxx**_


End file.
